1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior component for a vehicle having good appearance and design, such as an armrest and ornament lids of boxes, and in particular, to a method for attaching a surface skin member of the interior component for a vehicle using the surface skin member with a stitch line in order for accurately positioning the stitch line and allowing the surface skin member to be efficiently attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 shows a door trim 1 mounted on an interior face side of an automotive door panel. The door trim 1 is assembled by mounting various functional components such as an armrest 3, an inside handle unit 4 and a speaker grille 5 in predetermined positions on a surface of a door trim body 2 formed in a desired curved contour. For more details, as shown in FIG. 14, the door trim body 2 has mounting rigidity for the door panel (not shown), and is constituted by attaching a surface skin member 2b on the surface of a resin core member 2a having a shape retaining property. Conventionally, the armrest 3 mounted on the door trim body 2 generally uses a three-layer laminated assembly wherein an armrest pad 3b is laminated on the surface of an armrest core member 3a and an outer surface thereof is further covered by an armrest surface skin member 3c. 
A sewing product of artificial leather or genuine leather is often used as the armrest surface skin member 3c for a high-grade product of the armrest 3. As shown in FIGS. 15 and 16, an armrest 3A of a high-grade specification using the artificial leather or genuine leather is constituted by laminating the armrest pad 3b such as an urethane pad on the surface of the armrest core member 3a formed in a required shape by injection molding and covering the surface thereof with the armrest skin 3c made by performing sewing processing on the artificial leather or genuine leather. The armrest surface skin member 3c is constituted by joining and fixing each of divided surface skin members 3d and 3e of a top surface 3d and a side surface 3e in order to heighten an accentuation effect in appearance. And a shape-retaining sheet 8 such as a shirting sheet or a paper board is applied to a reverse side of a sewing portion by basting the top surface 3d and side surface 3e so as to perform the sewing processing along double stitch lines 7. For instance, Japanese Utility Model Kokai Publication No. 4-123199 indicates a conventional example of the sewing processing of a surface material of the armrest.
Thus, in the case of an armrest such as the armrest 3A of the high-grade specification which uses the artificial leather or genuine leather as the armrest surface skin member 3c and is provided with the stitch lines 7 of a single stitch specification and a double stitch specification, the stitch lines 7 are apt to meander due to tension on attachment when bending and fixing the armrest surface skin member 3c on the armrest core member 3a. This meandering phenomenon occurs even in the case where line length is short. However, this phenomenon is particularly conspicuous in the case where the line length is long. Therefore, there is a problem pointed out that, in the case where the stitch lines 7 are set long along a ridge line as with the armrest 3A for instance, appearance and performance of the armrest 3A are remarkably lowered.
The present invention has been made in view of these circumstances, and relates to a method for attaching a surface skin member with a stitch line. And an object thereof is to provide the method for attaching a surface skin member with a stitch line, which causes no problem to the stitch line such as meandering, looks attractive and is securely attachable by simple mounting work so as to allow great contribution to improvement in workability.